The present invention refers to a retractable hard top for a convertible and, in particular, to such a top for a four-seated convertible.
Since convertibles are increasingly used as all-season vehicles, hard tops have significant advantages regarding ruggedness, resistance against snow load, susceptibility to wind, and noise pollution in the interior of the motor vehicle compared to conventional vehicle soft tops, which consist of lateral bows covered with cloth. Hard tops of this type are normally installed when the soft top is lowered in the winter, and are taken off and stored at a separate location when the weather is warmer. However, currently there is a trend toward replacing the soft top with a retractable hard top. These retractable hard tops operate in a similar manner as a soft top: are folded backwards and are retracted and extended by means of a power operator located in a top storage compartment located in or adjacent the vehicle trunk. In these, the top is divided into two sections, which fold in a clamshell arrangement for storage. These tops are used in two seat convertibles and are bulky, and are unsuitable for four-seat convertibles.
A known retractable hard top is disclosed in European Patent Application EP 1 092 579 A1, and comprises three roof sections or shells. When pivoting the top from an unfolded, extended roof position into a retracted, stored position, the second, central roof section moves into the rear roof section and at the same time the first, front roof section moves over the second, central roof section, and along this roof section and subsequently between the second, central roof section and the rear roof section in the folded condition. The outside surfaces of the three roof sections rest upside down, with the first roof section located between the second and the third roof sections.
It would be desirable to provide a retractable hard top, which is suitable for large motor vehicles, in particular for four-seat convertibles and which provides a large space in the interior of the passenger compartment and still enables a trouble-free retraction process and takes relatively little space in the retracted condition.
This invention features a three section hard top in which the first, second and third sections are pivotally connected to each other via hinge brackets arranged in the area of the roof center, symmetrically about the vehicle centerline, between the outer portions of the hard top. This arrangement provides a great ruggedness of the hard top against snow load, a great stability of the mechanical guide and also provides good leverage due to the arrangement of this centrallinks at a low height.
It is advantageous with respect to reliability that the first, second and third sections are connected through a plurality of hinge brackets symmetrically arranged at the two outer portions of the hard top and pivotally connected with one another.
Longitudinal slots are provided in the second section in the outer portions and in the area of the roof center. These slots enable passage of the hinge brackets therethrough during the folding and unfolding of the hard top, which enables the first section to easily move over the second section.
In the rear edge portion of the first section, longitudinal slots are arranged in the outer portions and in the area of the roof center as well as in the front edge portion of the third section in the outer portions. These slots enable the passage of the hinge brackets during the folding and unfolding of the hard top, which further increases compactness of the hard top in the retracted position.
The hard top preferably includes a flexible outer fabric cover, made of any conventional soft top convertible cover material, which is secured to the first and third sections. This covers the transverse slots in the transitional area between two roof sections and the longitudinal slots in the vehicle roof area in a water-proof manner, and provides an aesthetically pleasing overall impression.
During the folding of the hard top, the first, front section moves over the second section and subsequently between the second section and the third section, which reduces the overall height of the hard top during the folding process.
Further objects, details, features and advantages of the invention can be derived from the following description with reference to the drawings, wherein: